a vos pieds
by surimi
Summary: Harry a tout oublié de sa vie d'avant l'esclavage chez les Malfoys. Il a même oublié que les gens pouvaient faire du mal à leur semblables...OS SLASH HPDM


_**Titre:**__A vos pieds_

_**Auteur:**__Surimi_

_**Rating:**__ M, pour violence implicite._

_**Avertissements:**__**Attention!**__ ce texte contient beaucoup de __violences implicites, de la maltraitance, des viols et de la manipulation psychologique__. De plus, il y a un léger __**salsh hp/dm.**_

_**Note:**__ Coucou! j'avais besoin de faire un petit texte bien sombre avec Harry esclave chez les Malfoys, alors je suis arrivé avec ça, pour ce que cela vaut. OS, mais pas de fleur d'aucune sorte, et encore moins bleue, à l'horizon. Je voudrais que vous ayez cela en tête, ceci est écrit avec le point de vue d'une personne manipulée, il n'y a rien de romantique, ni rien qui ne viennent d'un bon sentiment de la part des Malfoys._

_**Résumé:**__ Harry a tout oublié de sa vie d'avant l'esclavage chez les Malfoys. Il a même oublié que les gens pouvaient faire du mal à leur semblables..._

**A vos pieds**

Harry ne se souvenait plus du moment où il avait atterri dans le cachot. Pour être honnète, il ne se souvenait plus très bien de sa vie avant le cachot. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été plus heureux, avant, et même parfois il se réveillait après avoir fait un rêve, et se souvenait qu'il avait un jour eu une baguette magique à lui, et aussi d'une fille aux cheveux tout emmélés qui l'avait embrassé sur la joue, ou même de l'odeur de gauffres dans une cuisine pleines de rouquins. Ces souvenirs lui réchauffait le creu du ventre, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir de qui il s'agissait.

Maintenant, ça allait mieux pour lui. Il n'était plus tout le temps dans le cachot, parfois ses maîtres le laissaient sortir. Il adorait s'asseoir aux pieds de Monsieur, comme il l'appelait dans sa tête, durant le diner. Il frottait sa joue contre la robe de Monsieur, et si Monsieur était d'humeur, il lui donnait une bouchée des choses délicieuses que ses maîtres mangeaient. Lui, dans le cachot, n'avait le droit qu'à de l'eau et du pain noir, alors quand Monsieur lui donnait un peu de son plat, Harry rayonnait de joie et l'adorait encore plus.

Au début, Harry n'avait pas aimé Monsieur. Harry se rappelait vaguement avoir hurlé et s'être débattu, mais ne comprenait plus vraiment pourquoi. Il supposait qu'à ce moment, sa vie d'avant lui manquait, voilà tout. Maintenant, Harry aimait Monsieur de tout son coeur. Bien sûr, il aimait Madame aussi, et même le jeune Monsieur, mais c'était Monsieur qui s'occupait le plus de Harry, et qui était le plus gentil avec lui.

Madame l'ignorait la plupart du temps, ou alors disputait Monsieur lorsqu'il avait un geste tendre envers Harry. Harry savait qu'ils se disputaient beaucoup à cause de lui, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour qu'ils arrètent. Il ne pouvait s'empécher d'obéir aux ordres de Monsieur, rendre Monsieur heureux, c'était son unique but.

Le jeune Monsieur venait souvent jouer avec lui le soir quand Monsieur et Madame était endormis. Il l'appelait "Potter", mais Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi, Monsieur lui avait pourtant dit que son nom était Harry. Le jeune Monsieur voulait souvent jouer à faire semblant d'être Monsieur, Harry savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça normalement, mais Harry pensait que si il le disait à Monsieur, cela le rendrait malheureux de devoir punir son fils. Alors Harry ne disait rien. Et puis, le jeune Monsieur ne faisait rien de mal. Peu à peu, un lien c'était tissé entre Harry et le jeune Monsieur, et après avoir jouer, le jeune Monsieur lui racontait ses soucis. Il lui parlait de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas comme s'il était censé savoir qui ils étaient, mais Harry se contentait d'écouter. C'était ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et puis, ça lui plaisait d'entendre parler de gens de dehors le Manoir.

Parfois, des amis de Monsieur venaient au Manoir, et Harry devait être très obéissant avec eux. Il y en avait un qui lui faisait très peur, il avait l'air d'un homme serpent et ses yeux rouges se moquaient toujours de Harry. Mais c'était le maître de Monsieur, alors surtout, surtout il ne devait pas être irrespectueux et faire honte à Monsieur. Harry pensait que Monsieur avait beaucoup de courage d'avoir comme maître cet homme, au moins, son maître à lui était gentil et beau et doux. Harry, parfois, se demandait dans sa tête si son maître faisait les mêmes choses que lui avec l'homme serpent; et si il aimait rendre heureux l'homme serpent autant que Harry aimait rendre heureux Monsieur.

Monsieur lui avait offert un beau collier en argent le jour où il avait eu droit de sortir du cachot. Il y avait une chaîne en argent qui allait avec, et quand Monsieur sortait Harry du cachot il attachait la chaîne au collier et tenait toujours serré dans sa main la chaîne pour le faire marcher dans le Manoir. Quand il s'asseyait à son bureau, il attachait la chaîne au pied du bureau et Harry devait se contenter de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Monsieur et de rester tranquille. Il se laissait bercer par le grattement de la plume sur le papier, et parfois un ami de Monsieur venait lui parler et Monsieur était très énervé d'avoir été dérangé, et il se calmait en caressant les cheveux de Harry. Un jour, Monsieur l'avait laissé toute une heure tout seul dans la véranda, où il y a des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et qui sentent bons. Harry avait presque passé tout le temps qu'il avait le nez collé aux fleurs de jasmin, et ça sentait si bon qu'il en avait faim et que sa tête lui tournait. Quand il était revenu, Harry avait demandé à Monsieur le nom de la fleur. C'est pour ça que Harry savait comment elle s'appelait. Jasmin. Il l'avait même écrit dans le cachot, c'était le jeune Monsieur qui lui avait montré comment ça s'écrivait.

Harry était heureux avec ses maîtres, mais parfois il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux avec eux, qu'il devrait plutôt être en colère. Seulement, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, et il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait être en colère. Monsieur était si gentil avec lui, Madame ne lui faisait jamais de mal, et le jeune Monsieur était aussi gentil, Harry aimait bien penser même qu'ils étaient amis. Mais cette impression étrange ne le quittait pas, et il se sentait coupable de penser une chose pareille.

Il était encore en train de chercher pourquoi il avait cette impression quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. Il était très tard, alors Harry savait qu'il s'agissait du jeune Monsieur. Oui, il avait raison, Harry pouvait discerner ses cheveux tout blond et son pijama vert bouteille. Monsieur, lui, ne venait jamais le voir en pijama.

" Potter." appela le jeune Monsieur comme pour le réveiller.

" Coucou." répondit Harry en souriant et en s'asseyant. Le jeune Monsieur vint s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui, et Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas jouer ce soir?

" Potter, je voulais savoir..." Le jeune Monsieur semblait hésiter, et Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu hésiter sans que Monsieur soit là... A quel jeu voulait-il donc jouer?

" Oui, petit maître?" Cela réveilla le jeune Monsieur.

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter!"

" Pardon, mais Maître a dit que je..."

" Et bien, mon père trouve que je suis "petit" quand ça l'arrange! Et depuis aujourd'hui ça ne l'arrange plus que je sois "petit"! Alors ne m'appelle plus comme ça!" Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais savait reconnaître un ordre.

" D'accord. Pardonnez-moi. Comment dois-je vous appeler, alors?" Le jeune Monsieur le dévisagea, sortit sa langue d'entre ses lèvres et se les lécha, puis ramena la lèvre inférieur dans sa bouche et la mordit un peu. Harry ne voyait pas très bien, mais assis si près, il pouvait voir que ses lèvres avaient rougit un peu. Harry sentit son ventre se serrer devant cette grande beauté. Bientôt, le jeune Monsieur serait aussi beau que Monsieur, et Harry aurait deux maîtres à vénérer. Harry fut surpris de voir le jeune Monsieur s'approcher de lui à quattre pattes jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit tout proche l'un de l'autre, et lui susurra:

" Et pourquoi pas m'appeler Draco, mmh?"

Harry, rien qu'à l'idée d'appeler un de ses maîtres par son _prénom_, en tressaillit de la tête aux pieds. Il eut un rire nerveux, et se trouva une nouvelle passion dans l'ourlet de sa chemise. Il secoua la tête.

" Non, je ne peux pas faire ça." Il rit à nouveau de l'absurdité de la question.

" Pourquoi pas? Si je te l'ordonnais?" Pressa le jeune Monsieur en caressant du bout du nez la joue de Harry.

" C'est _interdit_, je n'oserais jamais faire ça."

" Tu as peur d'être puni?" Les mains du jeune Monsieur caressait ses flancs, et son visage s'était niché dans son cou.

" Pas... Pas vraiment. Je vous respecte trop pour ça, c'est tout. Je me haïrais de vous avoir manqué de respect. C'est... Oh... un blasphème..." Le jeune Monsieur le forçat à s'allonger et lui mordilla le menton, faisant frissoner Harry.

" Alors tu as un gros problème. Je veux que tu m'appelles Draco, et _tout de suite_!" Le jeune Monsieur glissa sa main sous sa nuque, et enfonça ses ongles dans la partie tendre juste en dessous du crane, serrant fort. Harry gémit de douleur, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

" Je... je ne peux pas... pitié... _maître._"

" Obéis-moi, Potter, _maintenant_."

" D... Dr... Je n'y arrive pas." Des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans les yeux de Harry. Il se sentait abandonné, dans une situation impossible pour lui à résoudre. Les règles qui régissaient son monde étaient strictes et il n'avait jamais même penser les enfreindre. Or, le jeune Monsieur faisait se contredire deux règles majeures, et Harry sentait sa raison le fuir. " Je vous en _prie_, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça!"

"Potter! Je vais compter jusqu'à trois! Si à trois tu ne m'as pas obéis, tu vas être puni!"

" Maître, pitié, je ne..."

" UN!"

" Non! Maître, s'il vous plaît!"

" DEUX!"

" DRACO!" Hurla Harry, avant de fondre en larmes contre la poitrine du jeune Monsieur. Il se détestait maintenant, il avait manqué de respect à un de ses maîtres. Qu'allaient-ils faire, maintenant? Le jeter dehors? L'enfermer à nouveau toute la journée dans le cachot? Il se sentait si coupable qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait supporter le regard de Monsieur, désormais. Il l'avait trahis, il n'était bon à rien, il était désolé, tellement désolé...

" Chut..." le rassura le jeune Monsieur et le serrant contre lui, le forçant à s'asseoir avec lui, sur ses genoux. " C'est fini, Harry, c'est fini. Tu as obéis, c'est bien, tu es gentil."

Les mots du jeune Monsieur ne firent que redoubler le chagrin de Harry. _Regarde, _dit une voix dans sa tête,_ comme il est bon et doux avec toi. Tu ne mérites pas qu'il te touche. Après ce que tu as osé faire, il continue à ne pas t'en vouloir. Clairement, tu n'es bon à rien du tout, tu es inutile. Tu n'es même pas capable de les aimer comme ils t'aiment!_

" Je les aime. Je les aime." répondit Harry entre deux sanglots à la petite voix, mais se sentant bien faible et honteux. Le jeune Monsieur continuait de lui caresser les cheveux, et il lui embrassait même le visage.

" Calme-toi, maintenant Harry. Tu es un bon garçon, mmh? Je te dis que c'est bien de m'avoir obéis, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça." Harry leva son regard vers son jeune maître, sidéré. Il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour pouvoir parler.

" Je vous aime." dit-il, et pour lui, cela expliquait tout. Le jeune Monsieur sourit et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

" Oui, je t'aime aussi."

_**Fin**_

_**Note:**__ Pour les curieux, Draco était venu pour comprendre comment Harry réussissait à obéir à quelqu'un. Le matin même, Lucius Malfoy lui avait appris que la cérémonie pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort avait enfin une date. N'ayant jamais réussis à comprendre qu'on n'obéisse aux ordres sans véritable menace, il voulait essayer de demander à Harry comment il faisait. Mais finalement, Harry a réussi à lui répondre sans le savoir. Cela m'a permis de montrer à quel point la poigne psychologique des Malfoys était ancrés dans son esprit, la petite voix l'humiliant en étant la preuve. Il en est arrivé à un point où il se puni lui-même, comme un elfe de maison, et sans même que personne lui montre qu'il est coupable de quoi que ce soit. Quant à la déclaration d'amour de Harry, évidemment, c'est un amour de soumission, comme on aimerait un dieu, il vénère Draco. La déclaration d'amour de Draco, par contre, montre l'affection qu'on peut avoir pour son "animal de compagnie". Il n'y a rien de romantique, je le répète, dans ce texte. Même les gestes tendres de Draco, sont fait pour montrer que Harry lui appartient. D'ailleurs vous remarquerez que Harry ne le touche pas en retour, ce serait un manque de respect. On ne touche pas son dieu._

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu, pour ma part écrire ce morceau m'a secoué. J'ai du me mettre dans l'état d'esprit de Harry, penser comme lui, et ca m'a donné du fil à retordre. donnez-moi votre avis sur ce texte, s'il vous plaît, que je n'ai pas traumatisé Harry pour rien!_


End file.
